Wireless headsets that incorporate a Bluetooth module to enable its wireless communications are becoming more commonplace and are advantageous because Bluetooth eliminates the connection of wires associated with most consumer computer equipment and allows a collection of products to function as an intelligent whole. It also makes location connectivity seamless. A Bluetooth system or module typically includes a radio, a baseband controller, a link manager, a logical link control, an adaptation protocol manager, host controller interface and application program interface library.
One common application of a Bluetooth module is with a headset for cellular or other mobile wireless communications devices. A wireless, Bluetooth headset would not require connecting wires between any mobile device and the headset. A drawback of this wireless or Bluetooth headset, however, concerns the RF interference that occurs from a mobile wireless communications device to the wireless headset. This interference can cause unwanted audible noise, such as Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) buzz, which can be annoying to users.